In a vertical shaft centrifugal impact crushing machine, the material is fed centrally onto a horizontal turntable that is rotated about a vertical axis at a high speed. Impeller shoes are mounted on the turntable causing the material to accelerate radially outward at increasing velocities from the central portion exiting from the turntable at very high velocities. An example of such machine is illustrated in the D. R. Warren U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,182 granted Sept. 20, 1971. The high velocity material is then impacted against anvil assemblies that are mounted about the periphery of the turntable. When the material impacts against the stationary anvil assemblies, the deacceleration forces cause the material to break into smaller pieces thereby effectively crushing the material.
One of the principal problems with the prior art anvil assemblies was the poor utilization of the wear resistant material before replacement was required. A large amount of the material of the anvil was unused.
One of the principal purposes of this invention is to provide an anvil assembly that greatly increases the efficiency of the anvil assembly with respect to weight and cost. A further objective is to provide an anvil assembly in which the amount of usable wear resistant material is greatly increased, thereby providing extended life to cost ratio for the anvil assemblies.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.